bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Ichimaru/Image Gallery
Gin Anime Images Profile Images Ep127GinProfile.png|Gin Ichimaru. Ep35GinProfile.png|Gin. Ep53GinProfile.png|Gin. Ep53GinProfile2.png|Gin. Ep280GinProfile.png|Gin. Ep153GinProfile.png|Gin. Ep22GinProfile.png|Gin. Ep264GinProfile.png|Gin. Ep307GinProfile.png|Gin. Agent of the Shinigami Arc Ep20KenpachiGinConfront.png|Gin and Kenpachi Zaraki confront Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep20GinEntrapsZaraki.png|Gin forcefully takes Kenpachi away from Byakuya. Soul Society arc Ep47GinFeedsRangiku.png|Gin offers Rangiku some food. Ep46AizenGinArrive.png|Aizen and Gin visit Shin'ō Academy. Ep21GinApproachesJidanbo.png|Gin approaches Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Ep21GinIchimaru.png|Gin confronts the Ryoka. Ep22IchigoAttacksGin.png|Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Gin. Ep22GinRecognizesIchigo.png|Gin recognizes Ichigo. Ep22GinByeBye.png|Gin waves goodbye to Ichigo. Ep24CaptainsArguing.png|Gin arriving at the captain's meeting. Ep24KenpachiBeratesGin.png|Kenpachi berates Gin for letting the Ryoka get away. Ep24MayuriAdmonishesGin.png|Mayuri admonishes Gin for allowing the Ryoka to escape on purpose. Ep24CaptainsIntruderAlert.png|Gin and the other captains are alerted to the presence of intruders in the Seireitei. Ep25AizenWarnsGin.png|Aizen warns Gin that he is suspicious in front of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Ep48HitsugayaFightsGin.png|Hitsugaya attacks Gin. Ep48HitsugayaFreezesArm.png|Gin attacked by Hitsugaya. Ep48GinEyes.png|Gin opens his eyes. Ep53GinApproachesRukia.png|Gin taunting Rukia before her execution. Ep53RukiaCriesOut.png|Gin walks away as Rukia lets out a cry of anguish. Ep60GinAizenRevealTruth.png|Gin with Aizen during the Ryoka Invasion. Ep62RangikuCapturesGin.png|Gin captured by Matsumoto. Arrancar arc Ep122GinEavesdrops.png|Gin reveling himself after eavesdropping on Grimmjow's judgement. Hueco Mundo arc 145Aizen, Gin, and Tosen arrive.png|Gin along Aizen and Tōsen in Hueco Mundo. Ep151ControlRoom.png|Gin enters the Control Room of Las Noches. Ep154GinManipulatesCorridors.png|Gin manipulating the corridors of Las Noches. Ep154GinControlRoom.png|Gin in his control room. Ep270GinBlueEyes.png|Gin's blue eyes revealed. Ep270GinArrancarEncyclopedia.png|Gin teaching an Arrancar Encyclopedia segment. Young Ichimaru.png|Gin Ichimaru, child prodigy 110 years ago. A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat.png|A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat with Aizen. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep307GinVowsKill.png|Gin vows to kill Aizen. Ep308GinMakesPromise.png|Gin promises to become a Shinigami so Rangiku will not have to cry anymore. Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya.png|Aizen and Gin watch Ichigo battle Byakuya. Ep215GinImprisoned.png|Gin laughing while entrapped with Aizen and Tōsen in the flamed prison. Toasty Aizen Gin Kaname.png|Gin warms himself by the wall of fire while Aizen and Tōsen have tea. 278Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are freed.png|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. Ep285GinExtendsShinso.png|Gin's Shikai, Shinsō. 296Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Gin, who blocks with his Zanpakutō. 297Explosion occurs.png|An explosion from Aizen using Hadō #63. Raikōhō occurs behind Gin. 297Gin states.png|Gin states that he finds Ichigo creepy. Gin bankai black and white preview.png|Gin prepares to release his Bankai. 297Gin cuts.png|Gin cuts the city in half with Kamishini no Yari. Gin shocked.png|Gin opens his eyes in shock. 297Gin holds.png|Gin holds up a drastically shortened version of Kamishini no Yari. 297Gin attacks.png|Gin attacks Ichigo multiple times in rapid succession. Ep297IchigoVsGin.png|Gin clashes with Ichigo. 297Gin reveals.png|Gin reveals the true speed of Kamishini no Yari. 300Gin appears.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. 300Gin claims.png|Gin claims that Ichigo and the other Shinigami are going to die here. 300Buto Renjin.png|Gin uses Butō: Renjin. 301Ichigo kneels.png|Gin watches as Ichigo kneels in exhaustion. 301Aizen and Gin enter.png|Aizen and Gin enter the Senkaimon. Ep301AizenDestroysKototsu.png|Gin watches in shock as Aizen destroys the Kōtotsu. Ep301SoulSocietyInvasion.png|Aizen and Gin arrive in Soul Society. Ep301AizenGinArrive.png|Aizen and Gin arrive in Karakura Town. Ep302AizenKillsHuman.png|A Human is killed as Aizen and Gin walk past him. Ep302AizenStopsGin.png|Gin goes to follow Keigo Asano. Ep306GinThreatensRangiku.png|Gin threatens Rangiku. Ep307GinNullifiesKyokaSuigetsu.png|Gin blocks Aizen's Shikai power. Ep307GinActivatesTechnique.png|Gin prepares to activate Korose, Kamishini no Yari. Ep307GinGrabsHogyoku.png|Gin grabs the Hōgyoku from Aizen's disintegrating body. 307Aizen slashes.png|Aizen cuts down Gin after his failed attempt to take the Hōgyoku. Aizen ripping gin's arm out.png|Aizen severing Gin's arm. Ep308RangikuReturnsToGin.png|Rangiku finds Gin dying. Ep308GinLastLook.png|Gin looks at Ichigo and realizes his newfound strength. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 231Gin explains.png|Gin explains the Resurreccións of Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc. 264Baraggan plays.png|Baraggan plays chess with Tōsen as Gin explains what the Espada have been doing. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 7 Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 7. Bleach Vol. 35 Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 35. Bleach Vol. 72 Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 72. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S1V5.png|Gin on the cover of the fifth volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Gin Manga Images Profile Images 65Gin profile.png|Gin Ichimaru. 74Gin profile.png|Gin. 82Gin profile.png|Gin. Agent of the Shinigami arc 65Gin ties up.png|Gin ties up Kenpachi Zaraki to avoid a confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. Soul Society arc 74Gin appears.png|Gin appears before Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. 75Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 75. 75Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Gin. 75Gin's Shikai, Shinso.png|Gin releases his Shikai, Shinsō. 75Gin bids.png|Gin bids Ichigo and his friends farewell. 81Gin arrives.png|Gin stands outside the door to the captains' assembly hall. 82Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 82. 82Kenpachi reprimands.png|Kenpachi reprimands Gin for letting a Ryoka get away. 82Mayuri berates.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi berates Gin for being careless. 83Captains depart.png|Gin stands as the other captains depart to respond to the intruder alarm. 83Aizen comments.png|Aizen stops next to Gin and comments on the timing of the alarm. 116Cover.png|Gin, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 131Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 131. 145Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 145. 169Cover.png|Gin and Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 169. 169Seijotokyorin.png|Gin leads Hinamori to the Seijōtōkyorin. 171Sentan Hakuja2.png|Aizen and Gin escape from Unohana using Sentan Hakuja. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, Tōsen, and the Las Noches invaders on the cover of Chapter 247. 264Cover.png|Gin, Ulquiorra, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 264. 314Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 314. -103Cover.png|Gin, Hisagi, Suì-Fēng, Mayuri, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter -103. -103Young Gin.png|Gin as a young child. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, Tōsen, their Arrancar soldiers, and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 316. 320Cover.png|Gin and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 320. -105Gin introduces.png|Gin killing the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division 110 years ago. 316Aizen, Gin, and Tosen emerge.png|Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen emerge from the Garganta. 364Aizen, Tosen, and Gin emerge.png|Gin alongside Aizen and Tōsen after being freed from the fire prison. 377Hiyori is bifurcated.png|Gin cuts Hiyori in two with Shinsō. 399Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Chapter 399. 400Ichigo vs. Gin.png|Gin fighting Ichigo Kurosaki 399Gin activates.png|Gin releasing his Bankai, Kamishini-no-Yari. 399City is cut.png|Effect of Kamishini-no-Yari on the city. 400Cover.png|Gin and Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 400. 404Buto Renjin.png|Gin using his Butō Renjin Technique. 405Cover.png|Gin, Ichigo, Rangiku, and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 405. 406Aizen and Gin depart.png|Gin opens a gateway to Soul Society. 407Cover.png|Gin and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 407. 407Aizen destroys.png|Gin witnesses Aizen destroying the Kōtotsu. 408Aizen and Gin arrive.png|Gin alongside Aizen entering the real Karakura Town. 412Cover.png|Gin, Rangiku, Don Kanonji, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 412. 413Cover.png|Gin, Aizen, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 413. 414Korose, Kamishini no Yari.png|Gin uses Korose, Kamishini no Yari on Aizen. 415Aizen slashes.png|Aizen slashes Gin across the chest. 416Aizen slashes.png|Gin is defeated by Aizen. 416Rangiku finds.png|Rangiku finds Gin after he is defeated by Aizen. 417Cover.png|Gin, Rangiku, Ichigo, Aizen, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Don Kanonji on the cover of Chapter 417. Databook & Polls MangaVolume20Cover.png|Gin on the cover of Volume 20. MangaVolume47Cover.png|Gim on the cover of Volume 47. BKBGin's Battle Chart.png|Gin's Battle Chart ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Gin, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Ichigo on the cover of the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 cover. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Gin and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Gin and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Gin and the other winners of the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Gin Video Clips Shinsō.gif|Gin releasing Shinso's Shikai. SentanHakuja.gif|Gin transports himself and Aizen using Sentan Hakuja. KamishiniNoYari.gif|Gin releasing Kamishini no Yari. Butō.gif|'Butō' ButōRenjin.gif|'Butō Renjin' KoroseKamishiniNoYari.gif|Gin uses Korose, Kamishini no Yari Gin Video Game Images SRGin smiles.png|Gin smiles. SRGin activates.png|Gin activates his Bankai. SRAizen and Gin depart.png|Gin and Aizen depart for Soul Society. Category:Images